


Racy Shoot

by ziallersbae



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Gay, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Naughty, SMUTTT, SMUUUUT, Smut, Top!Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, blowjob, bottom!Zayn, liam is dominant, oooh damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallersbae/pseuds/ziallersbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn get paired for a photoshoot and they definitely didn't expect it to turn out like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racy Shoot

**Liam’s POV:**

My Alarm clock ringed, signalling that I had to get up for some stupid ass photo shoot. I'm grateful for having the chance of being a model but sometimes it's just really hard work. 12 hour shoots wit people that put tons of make-up on your face and almost poison you with hairspray. A photographer who mostly has bad mood and the only fucking thing you get to eat are vegetables. As you can see it’s not as funny as in the Kim Kardashian game!

After dressing myself, I drove to the shoot, my stomach grumbling because I wasn’t allowed to eat for days because they said I needed to look fit. I arrived there just in time and some assistants greeted me with their fake white teeth and fake boobs. Ugh how I love this job. *note the sarcasm*

**Zayn’s POV:**

I was 20 minutes late for that stupid porn shoot. Damn.

I went into the building where an angry photographer waited for me and told me to get undressed. “Now that all are here, Zayn this is your partner for today.” I felt like someone hit me. He was absolutely angelic. Holy shit balls. He held out his hand but I just kept staring at him. He cleared his throat and got my attention back. “Hey Zayn, I’m Liam. I’m glad to work with you.” “M-my p-pleasure to m-meet you.” Oh my god I sounded like a total idiot, shit shit shit. I blushed and he winked at me, making me go red even harder.

**Liam’s POV:**

I have to admit he looks pretty damn hot and he is even cuter. I hope this shoot works out well without me getting a boner.

Okay boys, we’ve got a motorbike here and Liam you are gonna sit on the bike and Zayn you will be sitting on top of Liam facing him. I didn’t get enough time to comprehend what was happening until I felt Zayn’s bum on my crotch and his face only inches from mine. It didn’t help much that we were only wearing boxer shorts.

“Okay guys, please pose like you’re really horny and make it look real.” Zayn opened his mouth and threw his head back to make it look like he moans and unknowingly I bit my lip because damn who wouldn’t? The photographer told us to keep going and that it looked amazing. Zayn moved around causing his bum to wiggle around on my crotch. He smirked at me I quietly moaned and threw my head back. He obviously knew I had a boner because of him. He kept giving me innocent glances and pretended like he didn’t know what was going on down there.

“Okay that’s it for today, thanks for your great work.” And with that, everyone left the set and left me here alone with Zayn. He got off me and still had the same smirk onhis face like before. I had an embarrassing boner and tried to leave as quickly as possible. “Liam! Wait! Can’t I have your number at least?” we exchanged numbers and both went home.

-

**_2 hours later_ **

I laid in my bed, watching a stupid TV show until I heard that my phone got a message.

_“U wanna hang out 2night? – Z Xx”_

I chuckled lightly at his writing style and replied,

_“Sure, mine or yours? Xx_ ” just seconds later I received a message with an address and a short _“Be there in 15!”_

I smirked, grabbed my keys and drove to Zayn’s apartment. I knocked on his door and Zayn opened it with a towel hanging low on his hips and water drops dribbling down his body making it glisten. I felt my dick twitch at the sight and Zayn gestured for me to come in. We just stared at each other but after what felt like minutes I pinned Zayn up against the wall and we started a heavy make-out session. I sucked and bit Zayn’s lips and was pleased to hear his moans. “Down the corridor and then left.” He murmured against my lips and I walked there still holding him against me, never stopping our kiss. We came to his living room and I laid him down on the couch and eyed him with hungry eyes. I ripped away the towel and started sucking on his nipples. He gripped my hair and moaned my name out loud. “Do you have any lube babe?” I couldn’t wait any longer. “We don’t need any, I fingered myself in the shower thinking about you.” His answer made me moan and my painful erection seemed to grow even more. I took off my jeans and Zayn practically ripped off my shirt. I started to rub our crotches together because I wanted to hear his moans so badly.

**Zayn’s POV:**

“Liam please fuck me already!” I sounded like a needy whore but I couldn’t care less, I needed his dick. “If you beg one more time I will spank you!” I smirked at his answer because little did he know I loved to get spanked. He seemed to notice, flipped me around and started slapping my ass cheek. “Count the spanks baby, will you?” I just moaned in response and felt a stinging pain on my bun as he spanked me again. “One…two…oh fuck Liam…three…oh my god…four…five” I wasn’t used to 10 bares but dear god I can’t remember when I was that horny the last time. “Such a good boy taking all of this.” He flipped me over and put the head of his dick against my lips, smearing his precum on my lips. “Suck!” he demanded and I gladly accepted. I started sucking him off, doing it really messy. I struggled a bit because goddamn are those 10 inches? He pulled away and lifted my legs up. Without any warning he thrust into me and made me scream in pain and pleasure. His thrust were slow but I needed it hard. “Liam, baby, give it to me hard. Fuck me so hard I will feel it days after. Give me your nice, big cock.” It seemed to work because he sped up and his moans went straight to my dick. I scratched his back leaving my marks. His muscles tightened with every thrust and his strong hands gripping my hips. He leaned down and sucked bruises on my neck. The sweat running down his body looked absolutely hot. Suddenly he found my sweet spot and caught me off guard. I moaned his name loudly and he smirked at me. I knew he was getting closer because his thrusts were getting sloppier and harder. I croaked out an “I’m so close baby.” Liam mumbled a quiet “Let go babe.” And with that I came, spilling it on my own chest. I clenched around his cock and Liam squirted his cum inside of me. He caught some of his cum that leaked out of me with his finger and brought it up to my lips. I sucked his finger and he moaned quietly. “Let’s take a shower, I feel a bit dirty.” I suggested. He smirked and I got up, him following me. This was going to be a looong night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I wouldn't mind if you left a comment or kudos :) ily


End file.
